D4Guy's the star
by george9
Summary: I'm new to fanfiction, but this is my version of mighty ducks 4-only in this version, the rightful man takes the crown. The story is based around Guy, Charlie is no longer in th limelight, it's Guys turn, and it's about time he got some recognition! r&r p
1. The funeral

D4- Guy's the star!  
  
Chapter 1- the funeral  
  
Tuesday night  
  
100, 110, 120 km  
  
"Charlie, don't you think you're going a little bit fast?" Guy say's watching the speedometer.  
  
130 km  
  
"Slow down!" Yells Guy.  
  
"Shut up!" Yells a drunken Charlie at the wheel.  
  
140 km  
  
CRASH!!  
  
Their car hits a tree on the country road; 3 minutes later- Guy opens his eyes.  
  
"Shit," Guy says squeezing his eyes tight, touching his forehead. He looks to Charlie next to him. He is unconscious and bleeding in numerous places.  
  
"Oh fuck," he says looking at him.  
  
The car is smashed bad, mainly on the left side, Charlie's side. Guy manages to find Charlie's phone.  
  
"Damn, no reception," Guy says looking at it. He tries to smash in the partly cracked window, since he can't get the bent in door open. He looks for something to smash it with, finally deciding on his fist, since there was nothing heavy enough in the car. He punched the window out, the glass flying on the road.  
  
With great difficulty, Guy falls out the window and with the phone in his bloodied hand he limps across the road.  
  
He looks at the screen on the phone, there's no reception.  
  
"Where can I get some fucking reception?" He yelled loudly. He sat on the side of the road to wait for a car. After 10 minutes he was annoyed.  
  
'Where the hell has Charlie Taken us?' He thought.  
  
A further 5 minutes passed and Guy had had enough. He stood up, went over to the car the check on Charlie, he was still breathing, and then proceeded to walk down the road in the direction they were going in the first place.  
  
He checked the phone every few minutes and after half an hour of walking and seeing no cars what so ever. He got reception.  
  
"Yes!" He says excitedly with a huge grin on his face.  
  
He dialled '000.'  
  
"Ambulance please," He said into the small device.  
  
"Alright, where are you?" Said the voice on the end of the phone.  
  
"Umm. see I don't exactly know," Guy says, forgetting his bloodied hand and scratching the back of his head with it, getting blood all through his golden hair.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid that I can not help you unless you can tell me where you are, I'm sorry." The voice says, annoyingly.  
  
"Umm. well there's trees, lots of trees, all over the place, umm. they're green?" Guy says, unsure of the response.  
  
"That's all there is, just trees?" The voice says.  
  
Guy looks around searching for something more significant, "well, I haven't seen a car in the last hour." He says hopefully.  
  
"That doesn't help, look, what is the last building that you remember seeing?" The voice asks.  
  
"Umm. oh wait, the pub, umm. Esso it was called." Guy said, "Does that help?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, yes it does, I'm sure you are on the road to the pass, have you been over a small mountain yet?" It asked.  
  
"Yes, about 10 minutes before the accident."  
  
"Alright, just hang on and we'll send someone as soon as we can," it says and hangs up.  
  
Guy turned around and started back to the car.  
  
In the Ambulance on the way to the hospital - Charlie is lying on the stretcher bed looking pretty bad and guy is asleep leaning against the back of the ambulance.  
  
The ambulance stops fast, Guy goes flying forward, hitting his head hard against some equipment, not helping the gash that is already across his cheek.  
  
A paramedic opens the doors, another comes and they both grab the stretcher bed and rush Charlie to the emergency room.  
  
They reminded Guy of the little beavers that always come out in cartoons.  
  
He giggled slightly to himself, sounding somewhat like a little boy.  
  
"It's your turn son," says a much older paramedic looking at Guy and holding out his hand for him.  
  
Guy stood up carefully and made his dizzy way inside.  
  
1-hour later-  
  
Guy, Charlie's mother and Coach Bombay are in one of the halls of the hospital. Bombay has his arm around Charlie's mother comfortingly, both of them looking incredibly distressed, Guy, a little delirious, is sitting next to Bombay laughing silently at his feet, with six stiches on his face, going down from just underneath his right temple curving slightly to stop in the middle of his cheek.  
  
Bombay gives him a look and he stops laughing.  
  
"Sorry," Guy says, ducking his head slightly.  
  
A doctor walks up to them, Charlie's mum and Bombay stand up, Guy follows and stands too. The doctor bows his head then looks to Charlie's mum,  
  
"I'm sorry," He said, "We couldn't save him."  
  
Charlie's mum fell to her knees.  
  
Guy glared at the doctor, shocked, 'Charlie, you fool,' he thought.  
  
Wednesday- At the ice rink  
  
"Okay, take a knee," says Bombay standing in the middle of the rink.  
  
All the ducks (excluding Charlie) went on one knee around him.  
  
'Oh, he's going to tell them,' Guy thought, lowering his head.  
  
"Congratulations on getting into the school, and as a gift and a sign for the New Year, I've got some new jersey's for you!" Bombay said smiling, he looked to Guy. Guy was glaring at him.  
  
'He should have told them, was wrong with him?' He thought.  
  
"Where is Charlie?" Asks Goldberg.  
  
"Umm. he couldn't make it," says Bombay looking to the ice.  
  
"So where are the jersey's?" Asks an impatient Mendoza.  
  
"They're in the change rooms," says Bombay showing with his hand.  
  
They all rushed off to the rooms, but Guy and Bombay went slowly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell them?" Guy says loudly, to Bombay.  
  
"I didn't have the heart, but I will tell them okay?" Says Bombay, watching the glare that Guy is giving him.  
  
"You'd better, it's unfair not to tell them," says Guy and hurries off to join the rest.  
  
In the change rooms-  
  
The box of jerseys has been pulled apart by the time Bombay reaches the room.  
  
The jerseys are black, with white numbers and a white duck sign on the front. Everyone has put their's on and they look great.  
  
"Sit down everyone. I have some bad news," Bombay says when he enters the room, a sad look coming over his face.  
  
"What do we do with Charlie's jersey?" Averman says.  
  
"Shut up Averman," Says Connie.  
  
"You all know, that last night Guy was in an accident," Says Bombay.  
  
"Yeah, the stitches are just a little bit obvious, but he's fine," says Fulton.  
  
"Yes, well, Charlie was with him and. he. didn't make it," Bombay says struggling to control his voice.  
  
Guy got up and hugged Bombay; everyone else in the room was silent, except for Goldberg's heavy breathing.  
  
Dean Portman was the first to say or do anything; he smashed his fist hard into one of the metal lockers and walked out briskly.  
  
Guy looked at everyone they looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry we couldn't see it dude," Fulton said as he got up and hugged Guy lightly.  
  
"Charlie," Goldberg says, disbelievingly.  
  
Friday-2 days later- the funeral.  
  
Everyone who was a duck and still is a duck is there, as well as, Charlie's family, other friends and Bombay.  
  
Bombay is delivering the elegy. There is barely a dry eye to be found.  
  
The funeral is beautiful, the casket is white and it is covered with flowers and has 4 different jerseys on it, the green ducks one, the team U.S.A one, the white ducks one and the new black ducks one.  
  
The funeral is over and everyone is standing around with coffee and orange juice, comforting each other.  
  
Bombay yells out,  
  
"Hey,"  
  
Everyone turns in his direction.  
  
"I have an announcement for the ducks," He says, "I know it's real soon but I think we should start training for this year, maybe in a few weeks."  
  
"Training? Are you sure?" Says Fulton, "I mean I don't know about you guys, but I don't think it seems right without Charlie as our captain."  
  
"Come on Bash Brother, it's for Charlie now, we can't stop," Says Portman.  
  
"Yeah, for Charlie," says Averman.  
  
"For Charlie," Guy says raising his coffee to the air.  
  
Everyone smiles,  
  
"For Charlie," They repeat in unison. 


	2. Guy's shining moment

Chapter 2- Guy's shining moment  
  
2 months later- in a small restaurant  
  
Guy is working he is wearing: a white shirt, with black pants and a black vest. Looking very refined. He carry's a plate in either hand to a table and sets them down carefully.  
  
"Here, you are, hope you enjoy it," Guy said with a polite smile.  
  
As Guy entered the kitchen, his boss came to him,  
  
"Look, son," He paused, "You're a great waiter, it's just that, with business as it is I can't afford to pay you, and well.I've got four older more experienced waiters, so I don't really need another." He trailed off.  
  
"So, I'm fired?" Guy said unmoved by his boss's words.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, you alright with that kid?"  
  
"That's fine," Guy leaned forward, "To be honest I was thinking of quitting anyway, I hate this shit hole," He said grinning. Then he turned to walk out of the kitchen and into the restaurant, but he stopped, "Bye," He called to the kitchen staff, and he got a few mumbled see ya's. Of course the other staff didn't realise that he wasn't coming back.  
  
Guy walked to the front exit, through the sitting customers. He stepped out the door, relieved that he didn't have to go back the again. He stood outside the door, and then he grinned to himself, he opened the door again and stuck his head in, to fulfil one of his temptations,  
  
"I hope you all fucking choke!" He yelled, so loud that it echoed in the tall ceiling, everyone turned his direction, but he was long gone.  
  
He wondered what he'd do then, it was cold out, and looked like it would snow soon. Maybe he would call Fulton, maybe not. He strolled casually down the icy concrete path it was only 7 o'clock.  
  
'So bored,' Guy thought.  
  
He wandered further down the street; he saw a cat, standing on a garbage can. The can tilted dangerously then.  
  
CRASH!!  
  
The can smashed onto the ground, along with the cat. The cat screeched and ran away. Guy laughed for some odd reason.  
  
'Poor cat,' he thought.  
  
Guy walked all the way home, which was twelve blocks away. By the time he walked in the door, his cheeks and the tip of his nose were pink.  
  
He walked straight into his room and changed from the uniform he wouldn't wear again.  
  
He went into the lounge room and told his mum and dad about the job and then he went back to his room and stayed there for the rest of the night.  
  
The next day was a Saturday; Guy would as usual go to the lake and play hockey with the ducks.  
  
Everyone was already there when Guy arrived. Connie ran to him excitedly, screeching like she was giving birth. Guy cringed at the sound; he could hear it echoing through his ear canal.  
  
"Hi," Connie shrieked, jumping like she had a piranha stuck to her backside.  
  
"Hey," Guy muttered and walked past her, or at least attempted too.  
  
"What's wrong?" Connie bounced back in front of him annoyingly, not letting him through.  
  
Guy glared at her, "What's wrong? How the fuck can you ask me that?" He said scruffily stuffing his hands into the pockets of his huge jacket.  
  
"Easily, I just did," Connie said, bordering confused, "What's the problem?" She frowned.  
  
"You," Guy answered simply.  
  
Connie looked hurt, "What did I do?"  
  
"You." Guy paused to think for a moment, he lowered his head and shook it slightly then he looked up and stared Connie straight in the face, "To you I'm only here when it suits you. You blow me off and pull me along. I don't get it and I'm sick of it. I chased you for ages and now I can't even see why I wanted you in the first place. Because you're nothing but a selfish malevolent bitch and I want nothing to do with you anymore." Guy announced and walked away.  
  
"A bit hard with the team isn't it?" Connie called after him unable to come back with anything better or more coherent.  
  
Guy just waved it off, ignoring her now.  
  
"Hey dude," Fulton chimed in after seeing the display. "You okay?"  
  
Guy looked up from the ice, Fulton looked concerned.  
  
"Yeah of course!" Guy grinned appealingly. Fulton was satisfied.  
  
"Let's play then," He said and gave Guy a slight pat on the shoulder.  
  
The game went fine as usual. Though it wasn't as fun as it usually was, Guy couldn't really concentrate he couldn't help but feel a little bad for the way he went off at Connie. Perhaps he should've been so ruthless and brutal. But she had deserved it, maybe not in such a way that he gave it to her, but deserved it none the less.  
  
Guy was sitting on a small cold wooden bench next to the frozen lake; everyone had gone, either home or somewhere else. Guy had decided to stay for a while.  
  
Guy hadn't been very social since Charlie had died, although it was months ago he still thought about him a lot. It was weird not having him there; he wondered what would happen.  
  
Gordon Bombay had called for a team practise that night, almost everyone turned up. They all sat in the team bench areas with their jersey's in their hands, some had slung the jersey over their shoulder or put it on loosely. Bombay stood in front of them resting one leg on the bench in front of him, supporting himself on that knee.  
  
A few people stood near him. They were unfamiliar to the entire team at present and looked rather nervous and unsure of themselves.  
  
Guy was eyeing one girl that stood among the small group of four. He though she looked alright. She caught him staring at her so he turned his glance back to Bombay with haste.  
  
"Okay we need to prepare for the New Year ahead of us." Bombay was saying.  
  
Guy was paying no attention because his mind was with Charlie.  
  
".And along with a new captain we're getting some new members added to the duck flock ." Bombay spoke.  
  
Guy's awareness went up a few notches at the mention of the new players.  
  
"These young people," Bombay raised a hand in the direction of the small group next to him, "are to join our flock this year, this." He stepped over to a boy who looked so scared that he could mess himself, ".is Finch he played hockey for Europe last year on the international team. This." Bombay stepped over to another boy, who looked more confident if not a little cocky, ".is Peter, he was on the state team for Minnesota two years in a row. This." Bombay stepped over to the girl that Guy was staring at previously, ".is Amanda, she has been a reserve for the international team for America and has represented Iowa in a state team. This." Bombay stepped over to the remaining unintroduced boy, ".is Simon, he has been a back up for two different state teams in the last three years," Bombay beamed, deeply satisfied with his findings.  
  
Everyone else on the other hand was speechless; they had been showed-up most definitely by these four strangers. The new ducks after being given their jersey's sat down all huddled together in a corner.  
  
"Okay, now for the new captain.I've thought long and hard about this and I don't think I could've picked a better person for the job." Bombay paused to allow a little bit of suspense to build. Not many people were very enthusiastic. "Our new captain is." another useless pause, "Guy Germaine!" He said proudly.  
  
Guy snapped sharply out of his daydream when he received a harsh hit on the back.  
  
"What?" He asked a little confused.  
  
"You're captain Guy," Goldberg said excitedly.  
  
"What? Me?" Guy pointed at himself shocked.  
  
"Yeah," Bombay assured him and stuck the big white 'C' on the front of Guy's jersey, which he wore, dangling loosely around his body.  
  
"Okay," Guy said nodding with a small smile coming over his face. He could get use to the idea of being leader. 


End file.
